Wypadek
Wypadek samochodowy. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że człowiek który przetrwa apokalipsę umrze w wyniku głupiego wypadku, w pogrzebanym wraku samochodu. Bywa. Jak to się stało? Jak doszło do tej niezręcznej sytuacji? Sytuacji która zmusiła mnie do leżenia w bliżej nieokreślonej pozycji, modląc się do boga pierwszy raz w życiu? W jednej chwili grzałem jakieś 100 na godzinę, a w drugiej byłem już nieprzytomnym kretynem, zatrzaśniętym w ciężarówce z zaspawanymi oknami. Tadam. Nie wiem dokładnie w jakiej pozycji znajdowało się auto. Ciężko mi było myśleć, głowa mnie bolała. I wszystko inne. Na zewnątrz dość mocno wiało, zapowiedź burzy. Piach zasypałby mnie w dwa dni, ze sprzyjającym szczęściem będę nieprzytomny w momencie śmierci. Na dodatek w tej pozycji nie mogę założyć gogli. Czekaj, coś miałem zrobić. A tak miałem przeciąć pasy bezpieczeństwa. Chyba jestem w szoku, zapomniałem jak się myśli. Jak długo tu leżę?Cholera wie, czas wstawać... Tak! Moja tępa kosa poradziła sobie z tym cholerstwem, które ponoć ma ratować ludziom życie, miażdżąc ich miednicę. Bum. Grawitacja zrobiła swoje, pasy puściły i przeleciałem przez ciasną kabinę. Teraz leżę na twarzy z kosą w lewym ramieniu i rozcięciem od zbitego szkła na czole, miła odmiana. Muszę się stąd wydostać, zanim zacznie boleć i spanikuję. Wiem już, że wóz leży na boku. Pośpiesznie założyłem moje gogle, chroniące przez słońcem i co gorsza piaskiem, który już zdążył boleśnie podrażnić moje patrzałki. Zaparłem się o siedzenie i powoli zacząłem wykopywać przednią szybę wzmocnioną spawanymi rurami i czymś co kiedyś było rowerem. Tak, tutaj mocowania są zdecydowanie słabsze. Nagle wóz zaczął przewracać się z lewego boku na dach. Coś się zaczęło dobierać do rozgrzanej w słońcu konserwy jaką był mój zmasakrowany pojazd pełen dóbr. Coś co ma w sobie tyle siły aby przewrócić załadowaną opancerzoną ciężarówkę. Na dach. I znów na bok. I z powrotem na koła. Trzymałem się czego mogłem, obserwując jak świat wiruje wokół trzeszczącego samochodu. Przerażony zauważyłem, że w dłoni trzymam ociekający moją własną krwią nóż. Musiałem go wyrwać z ramienia, poczułem jak ciepła stróżka krwi spływa mi po ręku. BAM! Potężny cios czegoś co prawdopodobnie było szponem śmierci, niemal wbił do środka dach, pozostawiając po sobie pokaźne wgniecenie. Szpony Śmierci to najwięksi twardziele spotykani w tym post-nuklearnym świecie. Nie licząc mnie. Być cicho, czy drzeć się o pomoc? Przecież i tak wie, że tu jestem, wyczuł krew. -Zostaw mnie, i tak się mną nie najesz!!!!- Może to go zniechęci. Niestety, nadal uważał mnie za smacznego i odpowiedział ciosem w maskę, samochód znowu podskoczył, a ja zwymiotowałem krwią. Coś się we mnie zepsuło. Mocno zepsuło, bo zacząłem słyszeć jakąś wesołą melodię cicho kołaczącą się w moim umyśle. Zanim mój nowy kolega zrozumiał z której strony należy mnie wyciągnąć, zdążyłem wykrzyczeć kilka niemiłych wyzwisk pod jego adresem z akompaniamentem jakiegoś rock&rollowego kawałka brzęczącego w obolałej głowie. Nie, nie obraził się, tylko się zdenerwował i wcisnął przez kratę ściekową zamocowaną w okno w drzwiach, jeden gruby paluch, zakończony długim pazurem. Chyba nie spodziewał się tego co nastąpiło. Brutalnie dźgnięty nożem, wrzeszczący, rozwścieczony potwór wyrwał drzwi, ukazując mi się w pełnej krasie. Ja, umazany krwią, ranny i z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na ustach, rzuciłem w jego stronę moją wierną bronią, ostrzoną tylko raz w swoim żywocie. Tępe ostrze odbiło się od grubej skóry podbrzusza, jednak Szpon nie zaatakował. Szarpnięty kulą potężnego kalibru legł w przód, opierając się lewą ręką o auto, prawa leżała teraz obok mojej kosy wyglądającej przy niej jak zabawka. Drugi strzał zagłuszający na chwilę, nieustannie lecącej "Lazy Day Blues" trafił, gdzieś w okolice gardzieli. Dobrze, że miałem gogle, bo jucha zabryzgała pół ciężarówki.Nadal siedząc w rozwalonym wraku próbowałem przeczyścić szkła okularów, aby widzieć cokolwiek, zorientowałem się że muzyka mnie nie opuściła, zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Pewnie mój wybawca lubi masakrować trzymetrowe monstra przy miłych dla ucha dźwiękach. Ostatecznie gogle wyleciały s samochodu w ślad za nożem. Wyskoczyłem z wnętrza wraku, omijając nienaturalnie wygięte ciało monstra, przeszedłem kilka kroków utykając na lewą nogę i dysząc ciężko... Teraz zaczęło mnie wszystko boleć, znów poczułem jak krew spływa mi po ramieniu. Osłaniając oczy przed słońcem szukałem wzrokiem mojego wybawcy, który już wyłączył swoje radyjko. Tak, to pewnie ten stojący 20 metrów ode mnie kolos zakuty w pancerz wspomagany z gigantyczną giwerą wycelowaną we mnie. Tak, ranny i ledwo trzymający się na nogach muszę wyglądać ekstremalnie niebezpiecznie.- Co wieziesz na pace? - usłyszałem huczący robotyczny głos wydobywający się z wnętrza ciężkiego stalowego hełmu.- Leki - wycharczałem zgodnie z prawdą. BAM!!! Właśnie miałem zamiar splunąć ukruszonym zębem i spytać czy potrzebuje trochę medykamentów, ale nie zdążyłem. Moja głowa eksplodowała w mgnieniu oka. Nieznajomy uśmiechając się pod swoim wielkim stalowym hełmem, opuścił dymiącą lufę i zabezpieczył broń. Teraz weźmie moje glany, bo to całkiem dobre buty, weźmie moje auto na hol swojej amerykańskiej półciężarówki, i weźmie też moje ciało, żeby po drodze do domu, sprzedać je znajomemu nekrofilowi. Leki które wiozłem sprzeda pewnie po okazyjnej cenie NCR, i w ramach wdzięczności z ich strony będzie mógł jeździć ich świeżo naprawionymi pociągami za free. Jaki z tego morał? Taki, że nawet w świecie po którym chodzą potwory gabarytów szafy, uzbrojone w kły, pazury i rogi, których głównym celem jest zabić wszystko w zasięgu wzroku... I tak, nadal najgorszym potworem jest człowiek. No to by było na tyle. Czekam na komenty, i zachęcam do reklamowania i rozbudowy tej stronki, niekoniecznie opowiadaniem, bo sama z siebie to się nie rozrośnie. Jak wykryłeś jakiś błąd, to się nie wstydź - śmiało poprawiaj, ja też jestem tylko człowiekiem i też je popełniam:) Kategoria:Opowiadania